


【艾路】Thirst

by yxswlp



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxswlp/pseuds/yxswlp
Summary: 习惯了一周至少四五次的性生活，如今却一个月没有见到艾斯的路飞已经无法忍耐了，他决定就在这里等着艾斯回来，然后他才不管艾斯忙碌了一个月是不是非常疲惫，他要将艾斯直接按倒吃掉。不想艾斯担心所以从没在电话里跟他说这些的路飞认为，他已经是一个很成熟，很体贴的弟弟了！
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 75





	【艾路】Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> 艾路车车又来啦！Thirst处于上一篇文Augenstern时间点的一年半后，D兄弟正处于热恋之中！  
> 这回是真的有1w2的超豪华巨车，我能写出来的部分不及我脑内画面的一半，但是！依旧希望喜欢D兄弟的姐妹们能吃得开心！  
> 他俩真的太美好了，越写我越这么觉得。喜欢的话拜托点个kudos啦，吃all路的同学可以考虑关注一下，接下来我已经准备动笔下一篇路受车了！  
> 那么祝大家食用愉快！

前奏

1.草帽团视角

“你们有没有觉得，最近的路飞有些怪？”娜美用余光瞥了眼一直安静趴在桌子上，好像是睡着了的路飞，压低了声音有些担忧的向伙伴们询问着：“两周前开始就一直不太有精神，上课昏昏欲睡的，提到吃饭也没有以前那么的兴奋了——这可是路飞哦？”  
“确实很奇怪！”乌索普一脸严肃的抱着臂，赞同的点点头：“昨天山治问大家要不要来这里聚餐的时候，路飞居然没第一个跳起来欢呼！还是山治拍了一下他的肩膀才把他唤回神的！”  
“到底怎么了，路飞……”乔巴很是担忧又自责的转头看了一眼依旧没什么动静的路飞：“明明身体非常健康，为什么会没精神呢？”  
“别担心了乔巴，路飞的哥哥不是一个月前出差去了吗？”山治将端过来的餐后甜点放在伙伴们面前，摘掉嘴里的烟拍了拍乔巴的脑袋：“一个月见不到他哥哥，所以才没精神吧。”说着他抬脚踢了踢在一旁喝酒的索隆：“喂，绿藻头，点心来了，去把路飞叫过来。”  
“啧，你这家伙，别随便使唤我啊。”索隆有些不耐烦的皱了皱眉，却还是搁下了酒瓶走到路飞身后，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：“喂路飞，起来吃点心了——你的脸怎么这么红？”  
被拍醒后抬起头的路飞愣了一下，而后露出比他还茫然的表情摸了摸脸：“哎，脸红？我吗？有多红？”  
索隆和路飞的对话吸引了大家的视线，伙伴们转过头来，都瞧见了路飞的脸上浮着的一抹不正常的红晕，看着像是发了烧。而路飞本人的精神状态也有些差，虽然不明显，但一起相处了很久的伙伴们还是能看出他始终带着一丝游离在状态外的心不在焉。  
“没事吧？！”乔巴当即从椅子上跳起来冲了过去：“让我给你检查一下吧，路飞！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，别这么紧张啦乔巴！”路飞笑嘻嘻的把手腕伸了出去递给他：“我没有生病的感觉，一定没问题的！”  
“你最近一直很不对劲，是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西？”乔巴很认真的检查着路飞的身体，在确实没发现什么问题之后，放心又担忧的帮路飞整理好了衣服：“山治说你是想你的哥哥了才会没精神，他今天晚上不是就回家了吗？明天你就会好起来，对吧？”  
听到这里的路飞像是突然想起了什么似的眨了眨眼，将视线转向了墙上挂着的时钟上，在看清了时间之后他突然从原地跃起，飞快的伸手拍了拍乔巴的脑袋笑嘻嘻的道了句“放心吧！”，而后抓了桌子上的背包甩在背上，几步蹿到门口，拉开门的同时回头冲伙伴们扬起一个笑容挥了挥手：“那就这样，我先回家了！明天学校见！”  
“哎，路飞！”  
“他这么急着回家干嘛，艾斯不是要很晚才能到吗？”  
伙伴们面面相觑。  
“这小子……”山治咬了咬嘴里的烟蒂，带着点震惊的盯着路飞迅速消失的背影喃喃：“……他居然没动点心就走了。”  
“呵呵，这还真是令人吃惊呢。”罗宾浅浅的啜了一口瓷杯里的红茶，笑弯了眼睛：“看来路飞明天就会恢复精神了。”

2.路飞视角

路飞脚程飞快，从市区的巴拉蒂冲向艾斯买在东城区的房子，他仅仅用了半小时。  
大冬天依旧穿着不怎么厚的外套，到家时他已经有点冻僵了。不过还好屋子里的暖气很充足，路飞用钥匙开了门之后冲进了屋子，将背包和外套之类的物品归置好，他才如释重负的跑进浴室里脱衣服，准备洗澡。  
直到浑身光溜溜只剩下一条内裤之后，路飞忽然露出了一个纠结又有些烦躁的表情，好一会儿他才撇撇嘴，抬手将沾了不少粘液的内裤剥了下来，伸手摸了摸自己粘腻的臀缝，嘟囔着：“最近怎么总是这样……明明艾斯才一个月不回来而已。”  
他有些仇大苦深的抿着嘴盯住自己的内裤，回忆起了刚刚在巴拉蒂睡着时做的梦。梦里艾斯将他抱在怀里亲吻着他的嘴唇，肉棒插在他穴里，抵着前列腺用力冲撞着。他神志不清的沉浸在快感里，模模糊糊中听见艾斯在他耳边笑了笑，问他：“路飞，你喜欢我这样操你吗？”  
他正张嘴想要回答些什么，索隆便拍着他的肩膀把他叫醒了。想到这里，路飞有些丧气的将内裤丢进了洗衣篮，走进了淋浴间打开花洒。这样的梦境最近两周他并不是第一次做，实在是……忍了太久了。  
热水落下，将他从头淋到脚，路飞抬手把被打湿的头发向后捋了捋，吐出一口气，皱起眉露出一个痛苦，忍耐，又带着点委屈的表情。  
艾斯离开的第一周他还很平静，每天一通电话两人互道平安，生活一如从前。第二周他开始有些焦躁了，他的哥哥已经在一年半内让他习惯了一周至少四五次的性生活，而现在这些无处发泄的多余精力使得路飞比平时更加活跃，几乎每天都要在球场上运动到精疲力尽才能回家睡觉。  
然而这些举措没有办法解决根本问题，路飞陷入了持续的焦躁与饥渴中，到后面越来越严重，睡眠质量一向很好的他终于体会了什么叫失眠。他躺在床上翻来覆去的折腾了好半天无果，最终只得无奈又愤怒的盯着天花板，等待不知何时到来的困意将他席卷入梦乡，这也就是为什么他最近一直不太有精神。  
由于从被性启蒙直到现在，路飞在性事这方面都由艾斯引导着，所以他自慰的技巧就如同他刚开始做给艾斯的口交一样差。艾斯从没教导过他使用道具，也无意间忽略了自家弟弟不会自慰这回事儿，而路飞已经被他变成了只撸前面没办法高潮的体质，这无形间极大的增加了路飞自慰的难度。  
于是直到今天，路飞已经被这股焦躁折磨了整整三周，让他困扰的除了睡不着没精神之外，那就是内裤总是会湿掉，被他后穴里流出的水浸的黏黏糊糊的，难受得要命。  
但最让他难以忍受的还是折磨着他的这份饥渴。他好饿。想到这里路飞忍不住闭了闭眼睛。他真的非常，非常想艾斯，想的快要发疯了。  
擦干身体，吹干头发，路飞穿好睡衣跑到了客厅的沙发上趴着。他决定就在这里等着艾斯回来，然后他才不管艾斯忙碌了一个月是不是非常疲惫，他要将艾斯直接按倒吃掉。已经忍耐了一个月，不想艾斯担心所以从没在电话里跟他说这些的路飞认为，他已经是一个很成熟，很体贴的弟弟了，所以就算不忍耐到最后，艾斯也不会生气的，对吧？

3.艾斯视角

艾斯裹着一身冷气打开了家门。已经是凌晨一点了，艾斯有些意外的看见了客厅半开的门缝泄露出的昏暗光线，他放下手里的行李，轻手轻脚的从玄关走进客厅，抬眼望去，瞧见了窝在沙发里，已经沉浸在梦乡之中的路飞。整个客厅只沙发旁的小台灯亮着，光线不强，照亮了路飞趴着的这一小片区域，就像是黑暗之中的一点星火。  
艾斯靠近了这团星火，低头看着笼罩在光线中路飞的睡脸，抬手挠了挠头发，半晌没忍住无声的笑了起来。  
说实话，在外面奔波辛苦了一个月，深夜回家的时候还有人亮着一盏灯等着你，这感觉实在是太温馨，太美好了。艾斯俯下身来亲了亲路飞的额头，本想直接把他抱回房间里睡觉，想了想又觉得自己风尘仆仆的，还是先洗个澡比较好，于是他抬手关上了台灯，摸着黑轻手轻脚的进了浴室。  
他看见了洗衣篮里堆着的路飞的衣服，看来这小子今天还没来得及把衣服丢洗衣机？艾斯打了个哈欠，决定明早起床后把两个人的脏衣服一起洗掉之后，便也把自己的衣服丢了进去。于是路飞被团成团的，沾满了黏糊糊汁液的内裤被艾斯脱下来的衣服掩埋了起来。

艾斯擦着头发出了浴室。他没弄吹风机，怕吵醒路飞，于是便草草将头发擦了个半干就当解决了问题。他来到客厅，在一片昏暗中将熟睡的路飞抱了起来，一起回到了他的卧室里，把路飞放在他的双人大床上，盖好被子，自己也躺了上去。  
在外奔波了一个月，就算是艾斯这样体力和精力都很充沛的人也多少有点疲惫。在陷入梦乡前，艾斯看着面前路飞毫无防备的睡脸，迷迷糊糊的想：明天一早起来就能看见我，他会不会很开心？

高潮

艾斯做了一个梦。  
他很清楚这是一个梦，因为周围的场景模模糊糊的看不清楚，而他的弟弟路飞正背对着他坐在他怀里，后背紧贴着他的胸膛。  
艾斯的意识还有些昏沉。他毫不犹豫的伸手环住梦中路飞的腰，低下头将脸埋在了他的颈窝中，迷迷糊糊的嗅着自家弟弟身上熟悉的味道，而后用脸颊磨蹭着路飞的颈窝，动来动去的。  
路飞好像习惯了他这样无声的撒娇一般，抬起手来轻轻拍了拍他埋在他颈窝中的头，作为回应，艾斯揽着他的手臂收得更紧了一些。好一会儿之后路飞似乎觉得这个姿势有些不舒服，双手搭住他的手臂借力在他怀里动了动，换了个舒服的位置后，侧头笑嘻嘻的跟他说了句什么。  
艾斯眨了眨眼，刚想问他这句话的内容，却突然觉得自己的下体一热。他低下头看去，这才发现他和路飞都没有穿下衣和内裤，而此时路飞坐着的位置刚好就是他的胯下。在他看不见的角度，路飞的臀缝如同有了生命一般，将他还未勃起的阴茎吸了进去，包裹吮吸着，艾斯很快就硬了起来。  
这快感真实得有些异常，但却好像还隔着层什么感受的不真切，艾斯松开了怀里抱着的人，想要把他的屁股搬开看看到底是发生了什么，旋即却觉得自己的肉棒一痛，就好像是路飞给他口交时不小心露出了一点牙齿，磕到了他的感觉——艾斯心下一惊，猛地睁开眼，从梦中醒了过来。  
昨晚忘记拉好的窗帘泄进了清晨的阳光，整个房间亮堂堂的。艾斯眯着眼睛盯着洁白的天花板懵了两秒，而后露出了一个古怪的表情，像是发现了什么巨大的惊喜却又不敢置信一样。他迟疑了一会儿，才在下身持续不绝的快感的催促下，一只手撑起了身体，另一只手攥住了被子的一角，向旁边用力一掀——  
他瞧见了昨晚在自己身旁睡的人畜无害的弟弟，此刻正趴在他的两腿间，用已经很熟练了的动作在舔舐吞吃他的肉棒。  
路飞应该已经吃了有一会儿，艾斯掀开被子看见他的时候，他正长大了嘴巴，将嘴里的肉棒吞到了他所能吞到的最深处，用生理性痉挛的喉咙挤压着最敏感的顶端。他做这些的时候表情还带着说不出的着迷，就好像他饿了很多天，而他哥哥的肉棒是什么美味一样。  
“……路飞。”艾斯同时要抵御住来自身体和视觉上的双重暴击，这快感强烈得让他有些晕眩，以至于他不得不用力咬牙，忍住直接挺腰射进路飞喉咙深处的冲动。好一会儿，艾斯强行压下了高潮，这才有话语从他的牙缝中泄露出来，听上去咬牙切齿的：“你……在做什么？”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”路飞抬眼冲他眨眨眼睛，嘴巴里含着他的肉棒发出了几个模糊的音节当做答复，而后收回视线继续嘴上的活计。  
“我听不懂。”艾斯深吸一口气。他伸手捏住了路飞的两腮发力，强迫他张嘴松开自己的肉棒。  
路飞“唔！”了一声，他被艾斯的手指挟制着，口中的肉棒在两方的对抗下被迫一点点被吐了出来，逐渐露出的棒身上挂满了路飞的口水，甚至还和路飞的嘴唇拉了一点透明的丝，看上去色情的要命。  
完全脱离之前路飞还有些恋恋不舍的伸舌舔了舔艾斯的龟头，随即被艾斯用手掌包住下巴捏着两腮控制住，拎了起来。  
艾斯看着面前被自己捏的嘟起嘴的一脸无辜的路飞，忍不住叹了口气，手上的力道松了一些，有些无奈又惊喜的盘问道：“你到底在做什么？”  
他觉得现在的自己仿佛正面对着一份超级大礼包，但却不得不辛苦的忍住直接撕开包装的得到礼物的欲望，因为在此之前他要明白把自己当礼包送来的弟弟到底在想什么，这对艾斯来讲是最重要的事。  
“我在给艾斯口交啊。”路飞被捏着两腮，只好嘟着嘴回答问题，声音听起来有些闷闷的。  
“……这种事我当然知道。”艾斯不想承认自己被他这样子可爱到了，他怎么会有这么可爱的弟弟？定了定神，他继续盘问：“所以说我在问你这么做的理……”  
话还没说完，他捏着路飞脸颊的手突然被拉了下来。他的宝贝弟弟突然挣脱了他的掌控，手脚并用爬到了他面前，猝不及防的用力一推将他向后推倒。艾斯摔回枕头里，挣扎着半撑起身体望去，便瞧见了他的弟弟一手握着他的肉棒调整好了位置，另一只手手指拨开两瓣臀肉露出后穴，低头观察着挪动屁股矫正了位置，而后几乎是迫不及待的坐了下去。  
“……靠。”艾斯深吸了一口气才没在惊讶和强烈的快感之下交货。路飞的后穴与主人一样热情的惊人，几乎是迫不及待的缠了上来，肠壁死死裹住肉棒拼命吮吸着，艾斯被绞的头皮发麻。  
而路飞本人只觉得满足又辛苦，一个月的空白期让他的后穴不再像之前那样可以随便折腾了，这使得他虽然急切的吞下了整根肉棒，却也不得不停下适应。他陶醉在这渴求已久的快感之中，双手撑着艾斯的胯骨，身子向前探翘起一个弧度，眯着眼喘息着。  
艾斯在混乱中抬眼望向路飞的脸，瞧见了他染着红晕的脸上露出一个又馋又满足的表情。这也太色了吧？艾斯看得差点呆住，下意识吞了吞口水，好一会儿才缓缓抬起手扶住了路飞的腰。  
仅这一会儿的功夫，路飞便不再满足于只是被填满，他试探性的抬起腰吐出大半根肉棒，再狠狠向下坐下去，被磨蹭过敏感点以及被插到深处的快感使他直接叫出了声。这样尝试了几回，他很快掌握了怎样让肉棒最大程度的磨蹭到敏感点的窍门，而后他开始加速，整个人不断在艾斯的胯上弹动着，急切的来回吞吐肉棒。  
每次肉棒戳进他的深处时，他都会露出一个爽得要命了的表情，后穴反射性的抽搐着绞紧，同时嘴巴也不闲着，不断的吐出急切的哀叫声和模模糊糊的胡言乱语：“呜啊……好舒服，艾斯……哈啊……艾斯的肉棒好大，插到最里面了，呜呜……真的好棒……啊……！”  
他的动作越来越急切，到了某一时刻，他再次将艾斯的肉棒吞到了深处，整个人却突然凝固住，仰起头从喉咙里发出高高的呻吟声。艾斯只觉得裹着他的肠肉忽然开始疯狂的绞紧颤动起来，同时有温热的液体大量浇在了他的龟头上，路飞垂在身前的肉棒也抖动了两下，温热的精液直接射在了艾斯的胸膛上，还有一星半点的溅上了艾斯的下巴。  
艾斯不想并且也不能再忍下去了，他只觉得魂都要被路飞给吸走了。他低吼一声，掐住路飞的腰，就着路飞高潮后缩紧的后穴再次向上挺了几下，逼着路飞又吹了一点水并哭叫出声之后，就将积攒许久的精液全部射进了他的肚子里。

两人沉浸在久违的高潮的余韵中。  
路飞一脸满足和幸福的喘着气，好一会儿才回过神来，低下头对上艾斯的又爽又震惊的眼神露齿一笑：“艾斯也积攒了不少嘛！感觉里面被射的黏糊糊的。说起来昨晚我就想这么做了！可是等着等着艾斯一直不回来，我又太累了，就睡着了。忍耐了这么久，今早总算是吃到了！”他笑嘻嘻的弯下腰来亲了一口艾斯的额头，正准备继续说些什么，他的肚子却比他更早的咕噜了一声。  
“……啊，肚子饿了。”他揉了揉腹部，吐出舌头有点蔫蔫儿的：“我们一起去吃点东西吧，艾斯？吃完之后再继续！”说着他抬起屁股，就要把艾斯不知什么时候又硬了起来的肉棒吐出去。  
“……都这样了你还想跑？”艾斯一直搭在路飞腰上的手此时骤然发力，把刚起一半的路飞用力按下去，于是扑哧一声，肉棒再次被路飞整根吞没，猝不及防戳得路飞惊呼一声。艾斯压着他的后脑勺，凑到他耳朵旁边张嘴咬住他的半个耳廓舔了舔，呼出的热气喷洒出来，痒得路飞整个人一颤。他听见艾斯在他耳边恶狠狠的笑了两声：“饿了，想吃东西？行，我带着你去。”  
说着，艾斯重重一巴掌盖在路飞屁股上，这才坐直起身体。他将路飞的双腿盘在了自己腰上，肉棒插在路飞的屁股里挪到床边，竟然就这样直接将路飞抱下了床。  
路飞手忙脚乱的环住艾斯的脖子，却还是止不住身体下坠，分了大半的重量在圈着艾斯的腿和两人衔接着的部位上，在这重压下，就算后面绞得再紧，也还是阻止不了肉棒插进更深出。路飞仰头喘着气，他觉得自己快要被这样挑着戳成对穿了，而艾斯此刻还火上浇油，一只手半托半捏着他的屁股肉，另一只手抬起不轻不重的抽了下他的屁股，语气轻松的随口教训着：“别夹这么紧，路飞，你哥要断在里面了。好好抱住，我们现在去厨房找点吃的。”  
艾斯轻轻托着路飞的屁股走向厨房，这段路走的路飞差点没把自己的嗓子叫破了。艾斯每走一步，被挑在肉棒上的他就要跟着颠一下，被粗大的龟头撞进很少触及的最深处，这使他在爽得直翻白眼的同时又生出些恐惧，只觉得那东西进的太深了，要把他戳坏了。然而就算是这样他也不敢再用力收紧肠壁阻止肉棒的侵入，因为艾斯托着他的手正不紧不慢的捏着他的屁股肉，随时等待着给不听哥哥的话的人打上一巴掌。  
先前艾斯射进去的精液，以及路飞自己出的水混合在了一起，在路飞刻意的放松和艾斯的捣弄下，不断从穴里流了出来，粘的路飞的屁股和艾斯的阴毛都湿漉漉的，越积越多淅淅沥沥的往下滴着。艾斯用手指刮了一下路飞臀缝，摸了满手的水，滑不溜秋的。  
他还特意在手指间拉了点丝，举起来放在被干到眼睛虚焦的路飞面前：“流这么多，待会儿要多喝点水补充一下啊。”  
而路飞对此的回应则是毫不犹豫的张嘴含住了他的手指，舌头熟练的裹了一圈，将每根手指上的液体舔了个干干净净，而后啵的一声放开来。他还想发表点意见，但根本压不下嘴里的淫叫声，于是只得艰难地在呻吟的间隙将话语拼凑完整：“呜啊……！有，有艾斯精液的，啊，味道……不过，唔嗯，有点，有点淡……”  
艾斯抽回手指，摸了摸路飞滚烫的脸颊，吻了一下他的额头安慰着：“想吃浓点的话待会儿射给你，先凑合一下。”  
两人这样一路纠缠着挪到了厨房，浑身上下像淋了水一般被汗浸透了。路飞此刻也切实感觉到了口渴，他吐出干燥的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，又凑近了用滚烫的脸颊蹭了蹭艾斯的额头：“唔，艾斯，我，啊……我渴了，我们去，哈啊……喝点水吧？”  
“行，我放你下来，你自己喝。”说着，艾斯拍拍他的屁股示意路飞放下双腿，而后双臂一用力就把他从身上摘了下来，放在了厨房的料理台前。  
路飞几乎是迫不及待的转身扑向盥洗池，打开水龙头就抬起头用嘴巴去接落下来的水柱。艾斯从身后掐住他的胯，肉棒对准他翘起的屁股，再次一挺腰将自己插了进去，路飞被插的向前一扑，双手匆忙扶住料理台的边缘固定住身体。他甩了甩鼻尖上的水珠，扭头瞪了艾斯一眼，旋即便来不及再说些什么抱怨，便匆忙的回头，张开嘴巴探出舌头，继续仰着头接水喝。  
水流量很大，即使他咽得很急，却依旧有大半都落在了外头，一部分顺着路飞的下巴流淌进盥洗池中。艾斯看着他喝水的模样忽然也觉得有些口干舌燥，便弯下腰将他的弟弟整个儿包裹进怀里，抬手将路飞的头稍稍扳向自己，凑过去不断的舔吻掉弟弟下巴尖上的水流。  
路飞这回是真的渴狠了，喝了好一气儿，肚子都喝得微微鼓胀了起来，才肯作罢。他满足舔了舔湿润的嘴唇关掉了水龙头，艾斯却还意犹未尽，就着两人喝水时的姿势，更进一步吻住了路飞的嘴唇，咬住他的舌头舔吮着。  
被堵住嘴巴的路飞发出了呜呜的抗议声，摇晃了一下含着肉棒的屁股，示意艾斯亲他的同时下面不要消极怠工。作为回应，艾斯狠狠捏了一把他柔软的臀肉，把他抵在料理台上，用力地操干了起来。

整个厨房中都回荡着肉体击打在一起的啪啪声和路飞从喉咙里发出的闷闷的呻吟声。路飞此刻被迫半拧着身子同哥哥接着吻，这个姿势有些别扭，但他的腰部却还是尽力的向上翘着，迎合着艾斯的侵犯。他的唇舌也努力纠缠回应着哥哥，直白而热切的表达着对艾斯给予他的这一切的喜爱。  
这一年半来两人共同研究过各种各样的姿势和干法，尝试过各种做爱方式，但艾斯知道路飞还是喜欢他粗暴一些对待他。每当他这样从后面狠狠撞进去时，路飞总会如同无法忍受这份快感一样浑身一颤，包裹着他的后穴也会跟着抽搐，吸得他只想把自己埋得更深，插得更狠一些。  
路飞这会儿也快要被操晕了，艾斯的肉棒带着他熟悉极了也爱极了的热度与硬度，不断的磨蹭过他的敏感点，向里面冲撞着，似乎带着点要把他戳穿的架势，说实在的，他爱死这样的架势了。  
艾斯的动作越来越激烈，已经到了不得不松开路飞得嘴唇的地步，刚松开，路飞丝毫不加掩饰的呻吟和哭叫便回荡在了整个厨房中。他的叫声实在是太直接了，不仅又尖又媚，还一定要把自己此刻的感受通过言语传达给艾斯，什么“太大了受不了了”，“再多蹭蹭那里”，“艾斯好厉害我要舒服死了”之类的话他说的没有丝毫犹豫，但听着这些的艾斯无疑更加兴奋也更无法克制了。  
当艾斯突然开始刻意的去撞击路飞的敏感点时，路飞像是有些受不住这样激烈的快感一般，双腿忽然就软了一下，颤抖着要向下倒去，艾斯手疾眼快一把捞住弟弟的腰，稳稳托住他的小腹和屁股继续往里狠狠的抽插着。  
两人操穴的声音太过直白，听得人脸红心跳，也不断的有透明的液体夹杂着白浊从两人交合之处逐渐落了下来。路飞上半身伏在料理台上，下半身被哥哥托在手上，后穴不断被艾斯狠狠的捣开侵犯着，快感逐渐积累，他的呻吟也逐渐变得混乱且更加高亢。  
终于在艾斯再次狠狠从他的敏感点上碾过时，路飞仰起头张大了嘴巴尖叫一声，收紧后穴抽搐着，小路飞也抖动了两下，将精液射在了地板上。  
艾斯低下头一口咬住路飞圆润的肩头，咬得路飞整个人一抖，而后又插了十几下，也跟着在路飞的穴里射了出来。  
路飞大口喘息着，整个人几乎是瘫在了艾斯的臂弯里，好一会儿才晃了晃两条腿，示意艾斯把他放下来。艾斯小心的松开手，见他站稳了才直起身体。只见路飞转过身后还摇晃了一下，赶在艾斯伸手扶他之前，他踮起脚坐在了料理台上，挪动了两下，抬起一条腿露出刚刚被艾斯疼爱了许久，此刻都有些合不拢的后穴。艾斯刚刚射进去的粘稠的精液此刻正从里面缓缓流出来，穴口红艳艳的，看上去似乎有些肿了，艾斯伸手摸了摸这一小圈儿，确认没什么事情之后这才凑过去亲了一口路飞的额头，挺遗憾的捏捏路飞的屁股肉：“搞到最后太爽了，忘记射给你了。”  
“没事啊！”路飞朝他嘻嘻笑了两声，也伸手摸到了自己穴口，手指刮了刮流出的白浊，而后送到唇边挨个儿舔吮干净：“艾斯忍不住的话，我可以这样嘛。”  
说着他低下头瞥了瞥艾斯刚射完还没硬起来的肉棒，抬起脚来轻轻拨了拨，而后伸手揽住艾斯的脖子，咧出一个笑容的冲哥哥眨眨眼：“艾斯需要我帮忙清理一下吗？”  
“嗯……我倒是想到一个好办法。”艾斯抬手揉了揉他的头发，思考了一下，也咧开一个笑：“我突然想起来你还没吃早餐。”

D兄弟家的厨房是半开放式的。靠墙的位置是做中餐的地方，而厨房与餐厅间的隔断便是一个用来处理食材制作西餐的长吧台。  
此刻艾斯正站在这个长吧台前，开着电磁炉翻动着锅里的煎蛋，而路飞蹲跪则在吧台下，嘴巴里含着他哥哥的肉棒仔仔细细的舔吮着。  
也许路飞是真的觉得味道不错？他不断卷着舌头，将肉棒上粘着的他的淫水与艾斯的精液全部收进嘴里咽了下去，而后还不满足的用舌尖磨蹭着艾斯的马眼，用力一吸，将里面剩余的精液和前液一并吸进嘴里吃了下去。做完这些，他吐出艾斯已经清理干净，并且重新硬起来的肉棒，换自己的脸颊贴上去蹭了蹭，而后侧过头，撩拨似的不断用嘴唇和舌尖去亲吻舔舐上面浮起的青筋脉络，不时用鼻尖戳一戳。  
艾斯一边享受着路飞如同挠痒痒一般的撩拨，一边稳稳的将锅里的煎蛋翻了个面。他的注意力只分了一丝给面前的菜品，剩下的大半都已经跑到他弟弟身上去了。他在思考待会儿要拿路飞怎么办，不乖的小孩儿要怎么收拾才会老实一点？  
没一会儿，简易的煎蛋和面包片就都做好了。艾斯向后退了一步，也不管含到一半突然被抽走了肉棒的路飞发出的“唔”的抗议声，走到冰箱旁边打开冰柜，取出牛奶倒了两杯：“吃饭了路飞，把早餐端到餐桌上去。”

餐桌上是碗筷响动的声音。艾斯咬了两口面包，喝了口牛奶，再抬眼时，路飞面前那份早餐已经消失不见了。  
“你吃饭的时候嚼了吗？”艾斯咽下去嘴里的食物，没忍住吐槽道。虽然他弟弟的牙口跟胃都是异于常人的好，但这么狼吞虎咽是不是有点过分了？他刚想好好说教两句，便看见路飞从凳子站了起来，又悄悄地摸到了桌子底下。  
艾斯在那瞬间就明白了路飞到底想做什么，于是低头向下看去，毫不意外的看见一双手搭住了他的膝盖，不一会儿，他弟弟的小脑袋瓜就从他的双腿间探了出来，仰起头朝他龇牙笑了笑。艾斯叹了口气，伸手拍了拍他的小脑袋瓜，又顺手捏了一下他的鼻尖，而后收回手继续吃早餐。他也得速战速决一下，不然他的弟弟怕是要等不及了。  
跟路飞一秒吞的速度不同，艾斯虽然不至于每口都细嚼慢咽，但正常的速度吃下来，四五分钟也是必须的。咽下最后一口牛奶，艾斯放好杯子低头，恰巧看见路飞正努力的试图把他的肉棒吞得更深的模样。他的脸蛋红扑扑的，皱着眉头，眼睛紧紧地闭起来，看上去痛苦又享受。他的鼻尖再往前一点点估计就要陷进艾斯浓密的阴毛里去了。  
“路飞。”艾斯压下了想要找手机把这一幕拍下来的想法，唤他：“别舔了，起来，我们继续做。”  
闻言路飞睁开眼，鼻音很重的嗯了一声，而后用力吸住嘴里的东西，头慢慢向后退去，一点点把艾斯的肉棒吐了出来，他听见艾斯吸气的声音。随着啵的一声肉棒被完全吐出来，艾斯迅速的站起身把椅子往后一拉，伸手直接把桌下的路飞整个儿抱了起来，掉了个个儿把他按趴倒在餐桌上，扶着肉棒噗嗤一声插了进去，一边挺腰用力操干，一边低头咬住路飞后颈的皮肤细细磨着牙。  
路飞又痛又爽的哭叫出声，整个人伏在餐桌上挣动着双腿，翘着屁股挨哥哥的操：“艾斯，别咬我啊！唔！好痛……！”  
“不行。”艾斯也粗喘着，百忙之中拒绝了一句。他这回不再留情，咬完这块留下一个牙印，就立刻转战地盘咬下一口，不多时，路飞的肩颈脊背上就都是被啃出来的红印。路飞这会儿叫都叫累了，呼痛时只有嗓子里压出的一点哼声，听上去惨兮兮的，艾斯却觉得更兴奋了。  
再好的涵养，再理智的人也受不了喜欢的人在床上一再的撩拨，何况艾斯还是一个更偏野兽型的家伙。路飞想必是知道会有什么后果，也乐意承担，才敢这样撩他的吧？  
路飞被咬的又痛又爽，生理性的眼泪流个不停，他哼哼着表达抗议，眼角都被情欲烧红了。此刻的艾斯正伏在他背后粗喘着，一边狠狠地干他一边在他身上啃来啃去，如同一只被放出笼子的野兽，只不过这头野兽是路飞自己亲手放出来的。  
路飞很清楚的知道，今天早上他对艾斯说出的话，做出的事，会把艾斯引诱到怎样一个地步——他会把他干到晕过去，今天都别再想下床了。但这也正是路飞想要的，他已经渴求艾斯渴求了一个月，所以对于今天的他来讲，艾斯越是粗暴，越是不加节制的索取，他就越满足，越舒服。于是他艰难的撑起上半身，转过头面朝艾斯，张开了嘴探出一点舌尖，舔了舔红润的嘴唇。这是一个亲吻的邀请。  
艾斯忽然有些明白了路飞到底在想些什么。他呼吸沉沉，从善如流的凑过去叼住了路飞的嘴唇啃咬着，同时一只手绕到路飞身前，握住了他的小路飞，上下撸动了起来。路飞似乎有些受不了这样前后上下同时被刺激着，他闷闷的唔了一下，下意识就要向前挣动，逃离艾斯给他的过于汹涌的快感，然而艾斯揽着他的手臂几乎是立刻就将他捞了回来，紧紧地将他禁锢住，肉棒顺势再次狠狠地撞了进去。

被这样前后夹击着，路飞被逼得高潮了两次。他整个人几乎快化成了一滩水软在桌上，只有被不断操干的后穴还有本能的抽搐与蠕动。他的呻吟与叫喊声也仿佛能拧出水，带着潮湿的媚意持续不断地刺激着艾斯的神经。  
路飞从第二次高潮回过神来时，艾斯正停下动作，侧头舔吻着他的脖颈与耳朵，等他的不应期过去。路飞动了动手指，有点虚弱的哼哼了两声，声音又软又糯，还带点鼻音：“艾斯……我想尿尿了，你把我放下来吧。”  
艾斯咬着他耳朵的动作一顿，随即低低笑了两声，伸手安抚性地拍了拍他的屁股，用哄小孩一样的口气哄着路飞道：“不用放，我可以带着你去。”  
“哎？”路飞不明所以的眨眨眼，下一秒便被艾斯托着双腿揽着小腹抱了起来，后背靠在了艾斯的胸肌和腹肌上。  
“你靠稳了啊。”艾斯叮嘱了一句，随后放开了揽着他腹部的手，接过了另一只手负担着的路飞的左腿，将路飞的大腿分开来，摆出一个双腿大敞的姿势。路飞乖乖的尽量向后贴着哥哥的胸膛，下面还含着哥哥的肉棒，就这样被艾斯抱着走向了卫生间。  
卫生间是干湿分离的设计，外面是厕所和洗衣间，里面则是浴室。厕所的洗漱台上是一面宽大的不规则的镜子，看上去挺酷，这还是当初俩兄弟在浏览装修素材库的时候一眼相中的。  
此刻镜子中映照出的便是路飞被干到失神的模样。艾斯倒是没有丝毫想让路飞感到羞耻意思，他的弟弟在性事这方面从来跟害羞二字搭不上边——他这么做，仅仅只是自己想看路飞的被干到这个地步的模样而已。  
好在当初选的这块镜子够大，艾斯庆幸。他清晰的看见了路飞半耷拉着的失焦的双眼，沱红的双颊，无意识的开合吐出模糊呻吟的嘴唇，还有被汗水黏在额头上的刘海。他的目光下移，滑过他弟弟被汗水浸湿，泛着诱人光泽的胸膛和小腹，滑过挺立起来，水光润泽的粉嫩小路飞，落在了他弟弟含着他肉棒的穴口。  
那里已经被蹂躏得不成样子了，被摩擦得微微肿了起来，红红的一圈箍在艾斯的肉棒上，随他怎么插弄也只会缩紧了猛吸。艳红的嫩肉湿漉漉的，粘着一点艾斯的精液，看上去色情极了……艾斯呼吸粗重的张口，咬住了路飞的肩膀。  
正沉浸在快感里的路飞被刺痛唤回了神，他哼哼两声，模糊的视线聚焦，移向了身后的艾斯，刚好对上艾斯正一瞬不瞬的盯着他的眼睛，那里面充斥着满满的侵略性与占有欲，看上去性感又凶狠。路飞恍惚觉得心脏那里紧缩了一下，一种不同于肉体碰撞产生的，但依旧让人小腹一紧，头皮发麻的快感蔓延至四肢百骸，他在那瞬间共情了艾斯的感受：艾斯爱他，想要独占他的一切，而他也这么想。这是世界上独一无二的美妙巧合，甜美的让人晕眩。  
路飞的神志被艾斯施与的疼痛拉回了现实世界，却又被艾斯的眼神拖进了另一个情欲的漩涡。他有些不知所措的睁大了眼睛，身体僵硬了一下，好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“艾斯……我忍不住了……”  
艾斯好像早有预料一般抱着他转了个身对准马桶，一边继续颠动他的身体操他，一边咬住他的耳朵喘着气问：“什么忍不住了？”  
“唔啊……尿……”就算是路飞这会儿也忽然有些难以启齿了，他伸手握住他哥哥肌肉紧绷的胳膊，小声地道：“艾斯再，再这样操我，啊……我就要……尿出来了……”  
“没关系，你可以尿出来。”艾斯安抚性的吻了吻他的耳朵，声音沉沉的给了他准许：“我帮你对准位置，不会漏在外面的。”  
“呜啊……可是，”路飞脑袋被干的昏昏沉沉的，他觉得这里面似乎有哪里不太对，但也说不出到底是哪里不对，随着快感逐渐攀升，他也无法再继续思考到底可是什么，只胡乱摇着头毫不节制的淫叫着，觉得似乎有哪里爽得要坏掉了。  
随着艾斯对他的敏感点越来越密集的进攻，路飞终于被他干上了高潮。连绵不绝的淫叫声忽然断了片，卡在了路飞的嗓子里，而他本人颤抖了两下，整个人软在了艾斯怀中，前端的小路飞颤颤巍巍的射了两股精液之后，便漏出了澄黄的液体，马桶里响起了稀稀落落的水声。艾斯一边继续戳着他的前列腺督促他继续，一边仔细地遵守诺言，帮他全部尿在了马桶里。  
路飞则被汹涌的情欲席卷着，爽到了极点也累到了极点，喘了几口气之后短暂的晕了过去。艾斯见状也不再忍耐，再次插进最深处出了精。

他气喘吁吁的抱着已经昏了过去的的路飞，缓过来之后将人变了个姿势打横抱起，把他带回了主卧室。两人身上全是汗水淫水和精液，又黏又腥，但路飞昏了过去，艾斯也没办法直接抱他去洗澡。他打湿了一条毛巾草草的给路飞擦了擦身子便把他塞回了被子里，又弯下腰亲了亲他的额头：“我先去收拾一下，你睡会儿。”  
路飞似乎是恢复了些意识，眼皮颤动了一下，虚弱的哼唧了一声。艾斯忍不住又低下头咬了一下他的嘴唇，带了点笑意恐吓道：“你乖乖休息，等我回来继续做。”  
闻言，路飞睁开眼对上艾斯的眼睛，缓缓露出一个特别大的笑容：“嗯！等你回来。”

END


End file.
